


Lovin' it

by CamisadoBondaxx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamisadoBondaxx/pseuds/CamisadoBondaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just experimental drafting fun smut? We'll see where it goes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovin' it

\- Levi POV -

 

After hearing the whistle of the kettle, letting him know the water was hot enough, Levi made his way into the kitchen and to the stove, picked up the silver kettle and slowly pored the steaming water into his mug, careful not to make a mess. Along with his blueberry and cranberry tea bag, he added a bit of honey. 

He slowly stirred the liquid with a small spoon as he made his way back to the living room. He sat down on the leather, brown couch next to Eren and began to sip his tea, placing the spoon on a napkin on the worn out coffee table. Eren had almost immediately leaned over and placed his head in the man's lap. 

Levi, for a second, thought to scold him but soon gave into eren's deep green puppy-like eyes and his shit-eating grin. He placed the hand that was not occupied by his mug in Eren's hair and began to massage his scalp.

"Sir?" Eren piped. 

"What is it, brat" Levi replied, bluntly.

"Why is Connie's sub staying here for the week?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "Tch - I already told you, mutt"

Eren pretended not it to see him roll his eyes and replied, "Okaaay," he dragged out, "But I forgot!"

Levi huffed and figured he wasn't really busy anyway. 

"He has to go to Michigan for a business meeting for his stupid mattress company. He doesn't want to leave his brat alone so he asked if I could watch her." Levi said. 

"Is she going to sub for you too?" Eren asked. 

"Not sure really. Connie said he was fine with it, apparently she could use some discipline, and I wouldn't really mind either but it's up to her. If she isn't comfortable with that, she's still free to just stay here as a guest."

Eren nodded and Levi brought his mug back to his lips. Before he could take another sip - 

"When are they getting here." Eren asked. 

Already used to Eren's enthusiasm, Levi quickly recovered and glanced at the clock. It was around 9:15. 

"Connie said they'd be here at nine. They're running a bit late."

Levi and Eren sat in a comfortable silence for a little while as Levi finished his tea. As if on cue, the doorbell rang just as Levi moved to put his empty mug on the coffee table. Eren stood up to answer the door but Levi said he'd handle it. Levi made his way to the door and unlocked and opened it.

The baldy had a bright smile on his face like always, though he did seem a bit worn out. Levi noted quickly how it was rare of him to let his expression falter so easily.

He brought his attention to his sub. The overly excited and constantly hungry, Sasha. Her pony tail bounced as she fidgeted, Levi thought he must have been nervous. Out of sympathy, he thought to greet her more kindly then he usually would.

"Good morning Connie, Sash-"

Levi suddenly wasn't able to finish his introduction as his body became very heavy due to the fact that Sasha had jumped on him and clung to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as to hold herself up. His mouth was quickly covered with another set of warm and plump lips.

\-------------------- -------------------- --------------------

Sasha POV

 

For a couple of days, up until Connie had to leave for his trip, Sasha had definitely noticed a change in his behavior. He had been acting distant, just slightly but Sasha knew him well enough to notice. That and he didn't even bother to touch her!

She had tried to talk to him about it but he quickly ended the conversation by simply saying he was fine. Nothing was wrong. She was beginning to feel lonely and soon, his attitude had gotten to her and she retaliated, trying to get his attention. Especially the morning when Connie would be leaving her for a whole month. 

They had talked about the trip for a while but Sasha still couldn't handle the fact that she'd be away from him for a week! It didn't seem like a lot of time to other people but for her, having been with him just about everyday for 3 years, a month was forever! 

Sasha knew she was going to miss him and she was not going to put up with him just about ignoring her that morning.

She had her suitcase packed so she rolled it into the living room. She walked over to the kitchen and caught Connie daydreaming again. He was leaning on the island just staring at its wooden top.

"What do you want for breakfast?" She asked.

"I guess," He mumbled. 

She had had enough. She hopped on the island and tried to place her head where his gaze was burning into the surface. 

Connie was unfazed. After just staring at her for a couple of seconds, he finally moved.

"What are you doing Sasha," he said as he walked to the living room to get his keys. "Let's go," he said after glancing at the clock. They had just enough time to get to Levi's house. He'd be dropping her off at 9:00 even though he didn't have to be on his flight until noon.

Continuing her mission, Sasha rolled her suitcase back to their bedroom. She made sure to wait until Connie also went back to their room so he could see her begin to angrily and hastily empty her suitcase.

"Sasha! What are you doing!?" She didn't reply.

"Sasha, we have to leave soon!" She again didn't reply.

Connie finally reacted and began to put her things back in her bag, quicker than she was emptying it.

"Stop!" Sasha yelled. 

"You stop it!" He yelled back.

After some more hassle, Connie managed to get her bag repacked. He picked it up and left the room and walked through the living room to exit the house. He unlocked his black Cadillac and put the suitcase in the trunk next to both of his that were already settled there. It was then that he realized that Sasha was not also outside. 

He came back inside to find her on the couch. Her arms and her legs were crossed. She had her chin lifted and to the side, her eyes were closed. 

"Sasha." No response. 

"Sasha, it's time to go. We're running late." Again, no response, other than lifting her chin higher.

"Alright," Connie said as he made his way over to her. He grabbed her arm and tried to lift her up. She pulled her arm back but Connie did not let go of his grasp. Sasha was caught off guard when Connie put a hand on her waist. Even more so when he lowered his head to the other side of her midsection. Suddenly he straightened up again brining Sasha with him on his shoulder.

She squeaked, not anticipating his actions, and began to pound on his back with closed fists as Connie carried her to the car.

"What the hell Connie!?" She yelled as he placed her in the passenger seat and buckled her in. He closed the door then made his way to the drivers side, starting the car quickly. 

It wasn't a very long drive so soon they found themselves parked in Levi's driveway. 

"Look," Connie said. "I don't know what your little tantrum is about but you're going to stop it when we get inside. Levi was nice enough to let you stay with him while I'm gone so be kind to him, got it? Don't bother him too much, alright?"

Sasha remained silent.

"Alright!" Connie repeated.

"Yeah," Sasha mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

Sasha gave a little huff "Yes, sir," She said.

Connie got out of the car and Sasha surprisingly did as well, seemingly finished with her tantrum.

They walked to Levi's front door and waited a couple of seconds until he opened the door.

Sasha knew she had to act quick. Connie had been treating her different and she didn't know why. She tried to gain his sympathy and she tried to get his attention but her methods just weren't working. A thought popped into her head. /maybe he'd pay attention to me if I needed to be punished.../ 

She thought of many things that she could do to piss him off but when she saw Levi's face, she knew exactly what to do. 

She acted almost immediately, right when Levi started talking. She jumped on him and pressed her lips to his. He didn't kiss back, most likely due to shock but she just continued anyway.

She jolted a little when she suddenly heard Connie screaming. 

"SASHA!!"

\-------------------- -------------------- --------------------

Connie POV

 

Connie just stood on Levi's porch for a couple of seconds before his brain processed what was actually happening. He reacted quickly. He somehow detached her arms and legs from the man and struggled with her some more before managing to hold her on his shoulder again. 

"I'm so so so sorry Levi! I don't know what's gotten into her!" Connie said out of breath.

After Levi recollected himself he responded "Uh, are you guys - is she alright?" Levi asked. 

"No - I don't know. Can I borrow a room for a while, Levi?" Levi quickly understood and nodded. He showed Connie one of his rooms upstairs, the one Sasha would've stayed in, and quickly dismissed himself downstairs. 

Connie dropped Sasha on the bed and quickly pinned her down with his hands on her shoulders. 

"What the fuck Sash! What the hell was that!?" Connie said. 

"I should be asking you! Don't act like you've don't nothing wrong!" She yelled. 

"What did I do to you, what's up with you!?" 

"What's up with you! You won't talk to me! You've been ignoring me even though I've been trying to get your attention!" Sasha paused and looked away. "Why won't you talk to me?" She said calmer now. "What did I do? You're leaving me today and you're acting like you're tired of me... L-like you can't wait to get away from me." She mumbled.

Connie loosened his grip on her shoulders, only to wrap his arms around her waist and sit up, with her cradling his lap. For a while he said nothing. His arms tight around her. Eventually, he let out a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry," Connie whispered. "I'm sorry." He hesitated a bit before he said "I've just been trying to cope with leaving you. I've been trying to prepare myself but every time I think about it I just get so sad." He paused. "I don't want to leave Sasha. I'll miss you so much! I was just trying to act strong for you - for us" He finally said.

Sasha squeezed him back. 

"I'm going to miss you too," she whispered. Fighting back tears at the reality of him leaving.

Sasha leaned her head away from his shoulder to kiss his him. They were just little pecks, she told him she'd miss him in between each kiss.

It wasn't until Connie squeezed even tighter and kissed her back desperately, so passionately - no more sweet pecks - that Sasha started to let the tears flow. There were only a couple of tears but she could not hold them back. Finally having her Connie back but also remembering that he'd be leaving was too much for her so she just let go. 

But not physically, she held on tighter, like her life depended on it - depended on him. Connie leaned back so they were laying down again but quickly flipped them so he was on top of her. He kissed her deeply before moving down to her neck and attacked her soft sensitive spots he knew too well. He slid his hands under her shirt slowly, drinking in the sounds she was making just for him. 

Sasha leaned up just a little so Connie could undo her bra, shuddering a little at the feel of the lace. Sasha took her shirt of as well as the bra an laid back down. Connie took in the beautiful sight.

Her eyes were wet and her cheeks were flushed. Her small breasts wiggled a little because of her quick breaths. Connie could only stare for so long before he sunk down an brought his lips to her left breast and his hand to the other. He kissed it several times - mimicking Sasha earlier by telling her how much he'd miss her in between each kiss. Then he moved to her nipple, not hesitating to suck on it hard while his fingers pinched the other.

She cried out for him. She, for a second, worried about her voice. She remembered that the rooms in many houses in their D/s community were sound proof and she hoped that Levi's had one of those houses. 

Connie had had years to learn all of her sweet spots and at that time he was in no mood to tease her. He needed her. He would be away from her for so long and he just couldn't get enough if her.

Connie was a little choked up himself and it became obvious to Sasha when he tried to speak.

"I-I'm sorry, Sash... I n-need you. I'm gonna miss y-" he couldn't finish because Sasha pulled him forwards and leaned down a little to kiss him, again as he cursed himself for stuttering. They were clinging desperately to each other. Only moving their hands to take off the rest of their clothes. Before Connie dropped his pants on the floor, he grabbed the condom he kept in his pocket. Him and Sasha had agreed to keep at least one around at all times.

Connie quickly put the condom on and leaned down on top of her again, in between her long and beautiful legs, and held her face with one hand as he kissed her gently. Her rubbed his erection against her clit, smiling a little at the sound of her moans.

Nether of them could take it any longer so pushing into her entrance did not come too soon. When Connie's hips met her ass he took a moment to admire her again.

"You're so beautiful... -oly shit, you're gorgeous," he said as he pulled almost all of the way out and thrust in again, biting his lip to hold back a moan at the sound of her whimpering. At the feeling of her wet warmth, clenching tight around him. She trembled in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, tight.

He quickened his pace, addicted to the feel of his sub. Of his lover. He knew he wouldn't last much longer but by the feel of Sasha squeezing tighter and tighter he knew she'd cum soon herself. 

When he felt his climax nearing he thrust in to Sasha hard and quick, loving every scream and moan she let out for him.

"Ah-fuck! C-Connie, please! I'm so close, I'm s-so close Connie!" 

She arched her back and dragged out a moan as she came. Her tightness spasmed and clenched around Connie bringing him to orgasm. 

Connie wrapped his arms around her and just held her until a little after they caught their breath. He pulled out and tied the condom and threw it in the trash bin next to the nightstand quickly and then laid down to hold Sasha again. They whispered sweet nothings to each other in between soft kisses that they placed where ever they could  
reach. 

Eventually they decided to get up and get dressed. They kissed once more before they left the room. The kiss so full of passion that they didn't need to say it out loud to know that they loved each other. 

Even still, they each held their tongue. Even after three years of their Dom and sub agreement, their relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend was still fairly new.

They made their way downstairs and Sasha relaxed a little more when she saw that Eren's and Levi's expressions seemed unfazed. Sasha walked Connie to the front door and he embraced her one last time. Connie held her secure in his arms and then kissed her softly. He looked into her eyes and never removed his gaze as he thanked Levi and said goodbye. Sasha watched him walk to his car and waved to him before he was out of site.

They would still miss each other but it was more absolute and definite than before that they'd be together again. 

Sasha went back inside and Levi called her to the kitchen.

"I made you hot chocolate." Levi said simply as he handed her a mug. She suddenly remembered what she had done earlier. 

"Thank you, but uh... I'm sorry about before..." She said as her cheeks turned a little pink at the memory. 

"No worries, really," Levi replied. She gave him a shy smile as he began to move to the kitchen table across from Eren and she followed and sat next to Eren. Before she could sit though, Eren said "I enjoyed it!"

Her blush darkened as she lowered her head and Eren and Levi smirked at each other.

The three of them sat in another comfortable silence for a while as Sasha finished her hot chocolate, Levi, his second serving of tea, and Eren, a glass of ice water.

Sasha finished first and got up to wash her mug and place it in the sink. She made her way back to the table and right when she sat down - 

"So you're a screamer, huh." Levi stated as bluntly as possible. 

Sasha turned a worryingly dark shade of red and dropped her head on the table. All at once she understood that it would be a very long month.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is CamisadoBondaxx


End file.
